


It's B-A-N-A-N-A-S

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [612]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: gumnut-logic askedIf you feel inclined to write.. 😁 Virgil, Gordon and banter. Bonus points if you include a banana 😁





	It's B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Virgil was ready to pull apart the cockpit piece by piece, Brains’ wrath be damned.

Brains swore he couldn’t smell anything, but Virgil was sure he _could_, a lingering, slightly fruity, slightly earthy smell at the edge of his nostrils.

“Two is thoroughly decontaminated after every mission,” Brains had reassured him the third time he’d caught Virgil lugging the shop vac up the gangway. “There is no-no need for this.”

“Yes, there is a need,” Virgil had gritted out. “It is driving me _bananas_.”

His words echoed in his head as he stared into a tiny hatch that was on no schematic, set into the dash to the left of the co-pilots chair.

Inside was a brown pile of mush. Only the fruit sticker, bright and shiny white, betrayed what it used to be.

“Oh hey,” Gordon laughed awkwardly as he was shoved by the scruff towards the stinking mess. “My snack. I forgot about that.”

“You brought a snack…”

“Yes.”

“Onto my bird?”

“You forbade my celery sticks. You said the crunching sound annoyed you.”

Virgil counted to five in his head. “Yet you thought I would be perfectly fine with a mushy banana?”

“You’re always at me to eat more fruit…oh, are you mad I didn’t share? Next time I’ll pack two.” Gordon’s feet were already running as Virgil dropped him, and he was halfway down the ramp before Virgil’s rage stopped spinning impotently and he let out a bellow of rage and gave chase.


End file.
